


Kids

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 13. KidsCullen muses on his last trip when he visited his family with Evelyn.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 3





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> It's soft Cullen hours 🥰🥰🥰

Sitting alone in his office Cullen chuckled to himself at his nephew's latest antics from Mia's latest letter. He could imagine little Theodore tugging on Mia's sleeve and telling her to add 'Ello Cul' to the letter and barking no argument about it. Mia wasn't wrong about the similarities between him and Theodore, the thought brought a quiet smile to his face.

However, it would be fair to say that stubbornness runs in the family. "A man is nothing if he cannot or will not hold his ground," his father used to tell them all as children. 

"A Rutherford isn't a Rutherford if they aren't as stubborn as a mule," their mother often corrected.

Cullen leaned back in his chair and sighed. The Exalted Counsel couldn't be over with sooner, in his opinion. They still had a few days before they had to set off for Halamshiral and the Winter Palace, but all Cullen wanted to do was go back home and visit his family in South Reach. His last visit was far too short. He remembered he had worried it would be awkward but he and Evelyn had been given a warm welcome and instantly felt right at home. He still got a thorough talking to by Mia of course, but that was expected after his long absence. 

Evelyn was concerned his family wouldn't like her because she was a mage, he tried to tell her that they would love her but it never seemed to put her at ease. Her worries seemed to fade after Mia, Rosalie, and Theodore ran up to her and gave her a big wrap around hug all at once when they first met. The sight of her being squished between his overbearing family made Cullen laugh until Branson came up and pulled them both into the _family_ hug, as Rosalie called it. 

His heart swelled at that, not only from being able to embrace them all but also that they accepted Evelyn so readily. In fact the entire time Mia and Rosalie included Evelyn in everything they did during their stay. Cullen was very thankful for it, except when their activity was gossiping and then giggling every time he so much as walked into the room. However, he was glad she was having a good time with them even if he wanted to steal her away for himself. Almost like sisters, he thought. Exactly like sisters, in fact. Cullen's heart thumped in his chest for a few beats before he forced himself to calm down.

Even Theodore wanted all of Evelyn's time and attention. He'd tug on her skirts and beg for her to tell the story of how she defeated the big, bad, evil Cor-eye-fish. Cullen tried to correct Theodore on the name but Evelyn chuckled at Theodore's pronunciation and indulged the boy by calling the blighted magister Cor-eye-fish as well. When Evelyn agreed to tell the tale Theodore immediately crawled onto her lap and she welcomed him with open arms and a kiss on his forehead. She told the story with great enthusiasm, even subtly using a little magic to help set the mood. The whole room was enraptured from start to finish, but Cullen couldn't help but notice how good Evelyn was with Theodore.

He remembered his exact thought, _she'd make a wonderful mother some day_ , and it surprised him. Cullen knew he wanted to stay with Evelyn, but beyond that he hadn't let himself hope for more. Watching her hold Theodore, telling him story after story at his behest until the lad finally fell asleep in her arms, made Cullen yearn to start his own family with her. When had he started to want children? Such thoughts hadn't crossed his mind before and yet now all he could think about was settling down with Evelyn at his side and a few children running around between them. It scared him from how much he wanted it. Cullen wasn't even sure of what Evelyn would think of it or how he would broach the subject, but the soft look in her eyes as she watched Branson take his sleeping son from her made Cullen steal himself, he knew what he had to do. 

Cullen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small satchel, he thumbed the two rings hidden inside. He expected Mia would have put up a bit of a fight when he asked for their parents rings, but she placed the satchel in his palm and asked him what took so long. He wasn't amused with her smug grin but he couldn't complain too much. Cullen would be ever grateful for Mia's brand of Rutherford stubbornness, she had done so much for him already. He'd let her have her cake and eat it to, for now at least. 

A runner knocked on Cullen's door and alerted him that they were ready to leave for the Exalted Counsel, perfectly ruining his good mood. 

No matter, he thought. Once the nobles were all dealt with and the counsel long behind them he knew he had the rest of his life ahead of him, and he hoped that Evelyn would share that with him.

**Author's Note:**

> CULLEN AND CHILDREN AND HIM HAVING/WANTING CHILDREN IS EVERYTHING TO ME
> 
> im also soft for the whole Rutherford family
> 
> also I named Branson's son Theodore because I like that name, I think it's so versatile. Professional? Theodore. Casual? Ted. Cute? Teddy. Artsy? Theo. Big fan of Theodore.


End file.
